


Inherit the Flames

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dean is broken: chassis dented, fuel lines leaking inside and out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inherit the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bruce Springsteen's "Adam Raised a Cain" (prisoners of love, a love in chains, with the same hot blood burning in our veins).

Dean is broken: chassis dented, carburetor valve spinning too slowly, fuel lines leaking inside and out. He has been damaged in all these ways before, but not so badly. Sam is sure Dean can be repaired—Sam knew Dean could be repaired when Dean fried his battery, and his battery can't be exchanged for a new one, unlike her own—and she believes him. She will carry him—and John, whose rear tire needs patching, and Sam, who only has scratches and a busted headlight; right now she is only worried about Dean—safely to the mechanic's, where—

The next thing she knows, Sam is there with jury-rigged repairs, and someone she's seen before who thinks she's dying. She isn't sure he's wrong. But Sam's just as determined to repair her as he has ever been to repair Dean, even if he does throw the broken reading-box at her when the other one answers his question. She doesn't mind. Better he hurt her—and he aimed for a part of her frame that's too bent to try to salvage—than hurt John the way he's saying he wants to.

When she sees Dean again, his chassis and carburetor and fuel lines are in perfect working order, but his spark plugs aren't always firing and his brake line is in danger of snapping. He spends several days doing hardly anything but taking her apart, sorting the usable parts from the scrap, and putting her back together again. She's glad, even when he comes back from a trip he never should have gone on and bashes her trunk in—when he drops the crowbar, one of his spark plugs is firing better than it was before he picked it up. Her parts can be replaced. His parts can't be, and no one should be on the road in the condition Dean's in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Relentless as the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107316) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki)




End file.
